A New Friend
by Da Weasle
Summary: Ash and co. meet a new friend in the woods with many secrets. romance in the later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not create Pokemon, I think it is the property of Nintendo. ( correct me if I is wrong) I did however create the new character I am adding.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the forest. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining as Ash and his friends made there way though the forest. It was the very picture of serenity.  
  
"Ash" Misty complained, "I thought you said this was a short cut!" "It is" Ash replied. "If we had stuck to the path we would have gotten to town by now! You always get us lost! Why do we listen to you!?" the bossy red head snapped. "Well" ash replied "If I didn't have you screaming in my face all the time maybe I would have picked the right short cut!" "I knew it!" Misty yelled "You got us lost on purpose!" Ash was really mad now. "NO I DIDN"T!! But how could any one concentrate on where they are going with YOU screaming at them the whole damned time!?!" Ash yelled. "Oh yeah?!? Well I…" "Would you two knock it off!?" Brock yelled. "You two fight like an old married couple" the older boy remarked. "We do NOT!" Both replied in unison.  
  
"Pika Pika Pii" "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked the furry little rodent "Did you hear something?" "shhhhhhhhhh" Just then every one heard giggling up ahead. When they came to the clearing they saw a girl sitting in the field, she had on a blue denim cap and delicate sunglasses. Here long hair hung in a braid down her back. She was playing with a Flareon.  
  
"HI" said Ash. "Hi" replied the girl. "My name is Ash, and these are my friends Brock and Pikachu" "AHEM" "Oh yeah, and this is Misty." "nice to meet you" the girl replied. "I am Marissa" "Marissa, What a Beautiful name!" Brock gushed grabbing the girls hand, drooling. "Prettier than you face will be if you don't learn to lay off" said Misty dragging the love struck boy off by his ear.  
  
"pika pii" "oh, Hi there little fellow" she said stroking Pikachu's fur, "who's pokemon are you?" He is mine replied Ash. "he is absolutely adorable!" replied Marissa. "This is Sweetie" she replied gesturing to her own pokemon. "Come say hi Sweetie" "flaaaaareon" replied the pokemon.  
  
"Excuse me," Misty interrupted "but we are a bit lost, could you tell us where the nearest town is?" "Oh, it's a good three days walk from here, I was heading there myself, I'll take you there if ya want" "thanks" replied Misty. "Ok, but right now its to late to get started." she said looking towards the setting sun. "Sweetie and I were about to set up camp."  
  
After setting up camp Brock made dinner and the four kids sat around eating and talking. It wasn't long until Misty and Ash were fighting again. Brock just sat back and let them finish their argument. Marissa watched in silence for a few moments, she then turned to Brock. "Are they always like this?" she asked. "Fraid so" Brock replied with a nod. Marissa Smiled "you would think they were married" she said with a giggle.  
  
Just as the argument was settling down a familiar voice yelled out "prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" Two badly dressed teens with absurd hair dos stepped out of the forest. "Not them again Misty and Ash grumbled!" "Who ARE these clowns?!" Marissa asked Brock. "Don't interrupt the motto" James Barked! "Sorry" replied Marissa with a sly grin, "its just that I was unaware that the circus was in town." "Why you little… Arbok go!" Jesse yelled releasing the snake like creature from its poke ball. Grinning Marissa turned to Flareon. "I hear arboks taste like chicken, so lets have a Bar B Q!!" "Flareoooonnnnnnn" the creature replied toasting owner and pokemon with a 'flame thrower'. "Now Pikachu, send them off with a 'thunder bolt' attack!" Ash Chimed in. The 3 bumbling idiots took to the sky and disappeared into the horizon with a familiar 'Ping' and twinkle.  
  
And so the 4 kids settled down for a good nights sleep. They all said there 'good nights' and snuggled into their sleeping bags. Pikachu snuggled on Ash's chest and fell asleep. Flareon Darted in to Marissa's sleeping bag and curled up near the bottom, "she's my foot warmer" Marissa replier with a smile. Then Marissa closed her eyes, took off her shades and placed them beside her pillow, and fell to sleep.  
  
The 4 kids arrived in Crystal City shortly before sunset on the third day. "Here we are," Marissa replied, "home sweet home!" "You live here?" Misty asked, "yup, was going to visit my Mama and Papa for a couple of days, then I guess I'll hit the road again." "Where do ya think you'll go next?" asked Misty. "Who knows," Marissa shrugged, "guess I'll end up where ever my feet take me. Come on, the Poke Center is this way."  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty followed here to the poke center, talking amongst themselves. "Ok, we all agree then?" Ash asked his friends. "Yes" replied Brock and Misty. "pii pika pii" agreed Pikachu. "Hey Marissa," ash said, "we were wondering if you would like to join us after you visit your parents?" Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the three. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course" the trio replied, "besides" added Misty" it would be fun to have another girl around to talk to. There are just so many things ya can't talk about with a boy!" "What kinds of things" Ash asked. "If I could talked to you about them I would have told you dimwit! Girl things" She made her point clear by hitting him over the head with her mallet. Where does she get that anyway, and where is she hiding it? "Ok," Replied Marissa.  
  
Marissa had insisted that her new friends come stay with her family while they were in town. As they approached her house 3 kids that we playing in the yard ran up to greet her. "Marissa!" they yelled. "Hi guys," she yelled, running to meet them. After they all said hello Marissa turned to her friends "guys these are my brothers, Caleb and Cody," she said indicating the two identical 7 year old boys "and this is Mike" she said throwing her arm around the older boys shoulder.  
  
Misty looked at the 4 siblings, they looked nothing alike. The twins were slightly chubby with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Mike was tall and thin, about 9 years old. He had firey red hair and deep green eyes. Marissa herself had black hair and…. What color were her eyes? She had never seen Marissa with out her sunglasses on. Neither had Brock or Ash for that matter. She always took them off after she closed her eyes for the night and put them on before she opened them in the morning.  
  
Misty didn't have long to think about it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large blonde woman in her forties. "Oh Marissa, I am so glad your home!" the woman gushed, "We missed you so much!" "I missed you to Mama" Marissa cried thawing her arms around the plump woman. "Mama I want you to meet my new friends. This is Ash Misty and Brock." "Hello" the woman smiled "its nice to meet you" "mama I asked them to stay with us while we are here" "of course" the woman replied "I wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
Marissa looked around "where is Becky?" she asked, "Oh she went to Suzy's house. Matt is going to bring her home soon" "who is Becky?' Ash asked. "Becky is my little sister" Marissa replied, "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Brock asked, "Well, there are five including me, soon to be six." "I couldn't help but notice," interrupted Misty "you and Mike don't look like the rest of your family." "Oh mike and I are adopted."  
  
Just then a blue car pulled in to the drive. "Marissa!" the Becky yelled as she flew from the car. " Hey kiddo" Marissa hugged the little girl. Who are they? The little girl tugged at her golden curls. Marissa introduced the trio, the girl waved then skipped in to the house to play.  
  
"Well well well, has the perfect family taken in new strays?" Matt walked over to Ash Misty and Brock. "And what's wrong with these three losers?" Ash instantly disliked this boy who sounded a lot like Gary. "Get lost Matt!" Marissa growled, "leave my friends alone!" "Friends?" Matt raised an eyebrow "since when do side show freaks like you have friends? " "I may be a freak," she countered" but at least I aint an as…er…" She glanced at the twins, "I mean at least I aint Uranus!" She smirked. "Well," Matt got in to his car, "at least MY mother wanted me!" He drove away.  
  
"Talk about an attitude!" Ash muttered as the car sped away. He turned to look at Marissa. Marissa was chewing on her lip as she watched the car streak away. Her skin had taken on a ghostly shade of white and her hands were shaking. A single tear ran down her face as she turned to walk into the house. Brock walked up behind her. "Marissa, are you ok?" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him!" misty said placing a hand on her other shoulder, he is just jealous that he can't be as cool as you!" "Thanks you guys" Marissa smiled at them, "he really is a loser."  
  
After dinner every one took showers and changed. The boys would sleep on an air mattress in Mike's room. Misty would sleep with Marissa. Quit laughing you perv, its not like that Marissa lay under the covers thinking about the days events, I really am a freak she thought sadly. "Hey Marissa, are you awake?" Misty whispered, "Yeah, I'm not so sure about my brain though" she joked. "Why is that Matt guy such and ass hole?" "Because he's from Uranus" both girls giggled "hey for what its worth I don't think you're a freak" Misty assured her. "Thanks"  
  
The next day Marissa and misty went to the Mall. "Hey misty, don't you ever get tired of wearing the same shirt and shorts every day?" "Actually I don't I have five shirts and pairs of shorts, they just all happen to look the same." "Well don't you ever try a new look?" "Not really, I have always dressed like this, ever since I was a kid." "I have a cool idea," Marissa said "lets wear our new clothes when we go to meet the guys later, we'll knock their socks right off!" "I don't know…" "awwww come on, it will be fun, and just think what a shock it will be to Ash and Brock!"  
  
"I don't know how I got talked into this" Misty complained to togapie as they walked to the restaurant where they were to meet the guys. "Togie togie preee" replied the baby pokemon. Misty was wearing a light sea green t-shirt and black shorts, Marissa had also convinced her to trade in those awful suspenders for a belt. Thank god Marissa was wearing black jeans and a light purple shirt with blue rhinestones in a starburst pattern. Over that Marissa wore her fave denim jacket.  
  
"Hi guys" they called as they walked in. Ash turned to look at misty. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "M M Misty?!" "The one and only" Misty smiled. Brock spotted Marissa at about the same time and turned an unusual shade of red. "Wow" was the only coherent word he could utter for about 10 minutes. The girls were riding high on the moment as they guys couldn't keep their eyes off of them the entire night.  
  
The girls went to Marissa's room when they got back to her house. They started packing their things; tomorrow they would resume their journey. "I think Brock has a crush on you" Misty stated as they packed. Marissa blushed slightly before waving her hand dismissively "he has a crush one EVERY pretty girl he see's" Marissa pointed out. "Yeah, but he really went gaga over you" Misty pointed out. "Well did you see ashes face when he saw you!?! I thought he was gonna trip over his jaw!" It was Mistys turn to blush now. "Nah, he must have been looking at some one behind me" misty said, hoping to deceive herself more than Marissa.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Marissa asked "NO, God no! Why does every one keep saying that?" "Well, why don't you like him then?" Marissa had an idea "well, he is incredible dense! We are always arguing. He actually likes bugs. He is always getting us lost… sometimes I get such a headache from him!" Marissa smiled, time for phase 2 of her plan.  
  
"Well, if you hate him so much why do you travel with him?" Mistys face softened "well, he has a good heart. He really cares for every one; he would give his life for a stranger. He has always been there for me. He can be a lot of fun sometimes." At this she blushed lightly and became starry eyed. "I remember this one time we were at maiden's peak for a festival. We danced together that night. Ya know he is actually kinda cute." Marissa smiled. Misty suddenly turned red as she realized what had just happened! "Don't worry, I wont tell." Marissa promised. 


	2. chapter two

The Sun was shining and the birds were chirping as our friends were walking through the forest. Marissa had confiscated the map, hoping to do a better job of leading the group. She at least knew how to ask for directions. "So where should we go next?" she asked pulling out the map. "I think we should start making out way back to Pallet," said Ash "it's been a while since we have been there." "You come from Pallet town!?" Ask Marissa, "I have always wanted to go there!" "What!" The three asked in unison. "Well ya see, that's where I was born." "I always wanted to see where I came from."  
  
So with that the 4 kids decided to head towards Pallet town. Looking at the map Marissa started plotting a route. "Ummm…. guys, where IS Pallet I can't find it on the map." Ash came over and pointed to a spot on the map. "They don't even have a dot there!" Marissa exclaimed. "Pallet is so tiny they never felt a need to put it on the map" Misty explained.  
  
Brock and Misty decided to set up camp for the night. Ash went to gather firewood. As soon as Marissa set out all the things she needed she started to plan a route to get to Pallet. "Ash never plans how to get to the next town." Misty said "well," responded Marissa "maybe that's why he is always getting you lost." "How did you know he is always getting us lost?" Marissa looked at her for a moment. "I think I may have overheard some one talking about it." She replied. Misty was skeptical, but decided not to pursue the matter any further.  
  
"You know guys, it will take us a couple of weeks to get to pallet town." "We know" Misty replied. "Hey Marissa, want to play cards with us?" Misty asked "uh, no thanks" Marissa said turning back to the maps. "Come on" Ash chimed in, "it will be fun." "Yeah but I don't want you to get upset over losing" Marissa smirked. "What makes you so sure you would win?" "Just call it a hunch."  
  
The next day they got up bright and early to go to town. They needed more supplies. "I think.." Marissa started. "That's scary" Ash interrupted playfully. Marissa turned to misty "May I borrow your mallet?" "Sure" "Ash took the hint and left them alone." "As I was saying," she turned to Brock and Misty "I think we should get extra supplies while we are here, just incase we take longer than we expect." The others agree it was a good idea. While they were shopping Marissa and Brock talked about their families and pokemon. "What kinds of pokemon do you have anyway?" Brock asked "well, I have Sweetie here" she said hugging her flareon, "and I have a Gloom, a Haunter, Ledian, Meowth, and Seadra." She replied. "I also have others back home. I have many fire pokemon." she added, "I love them."  
  
"I prefer rock types myself, Brock stated, but I do have a couple other types, fire and flying. Misty like waters best, and Ash, well, he likes all types." "Including bugs." Marissa smiled. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Misty told me"  
  
Later Ash, Misty, Brock, and Marissa all got to gether for lunch. Ash and Misty were arguing, again. Brock and Marissa were talking about why Brock wanted to be a pokemon breeder. "Well looky here" A snide voice remarked, "If it isn't Ash the loser!" Gary sauntered over. "Well what have we here?" Gary asked picking up Marissa's hand to kiss it. Misty looked at Brock real quick, he was none to happy. "What do ya say we blow this pop stand and leave these losers behind?" Gary asked in his most charming voice. "That's very sweet," replied Marissa, with that sly look of hers "but I never date parts of the human anatomy." Every one started giggling except Gary.  
  
Before Marissa could even blink she felt a sharp pain through her cheek. In the next instant Brock was on Gary beating the living shit out of him. It took all three kids to pull Brock off Gary. Brock pointed a finger at Gary, still trembling with rage, "If you ever, EVER, touch her again, I swear to God I will kill you!" Brock threatened. He then turned to Marissa, "Are you ok?" he asked the shocked girl. She managed to nod despite the shock. The 4 then paid for their food and left.  
  
The four kids walked in silence to the hotel. Ash and Misty had never seen Brock hit somebody before. Marissa played the whole scene over and over in her head. Brock had beat up Gary for hitting her. Was it because she was a girl? Or was Misty right? Did he like her? Brock was also playing it over in his head. Why had he done it, why had he let his anger get out of control? After all Marissa could take care of herself, right? He had started to get mad when Gary first hit on her. Why did that make him so angry?  
  
Brock glanced over at Marissa. The light from the setting sun cast a golden glow on her face. A few strands of hair had come out of her braid, creating an ebony frame around her face like some beautiful painting. My God, Brock thought, she is gorgeous. He looked away before she could catch him looking at her.  
  
"That was odd" misty said as they sat on her bed in their room. "Yeah" Marissa replied as she brushed Sweetie, "I have never seen Brock do that! I thought he was going to kill Gary!" Misty continued, "He might have if we hadn't pulled him off." "Gary shouldn't be alive anyway" Marissa mused "after all, how does a dick get blood if it isn't attached to a body?" Both girls giggled. "Ya see what I mean though?" misty pointed out, "I told you he has a crush on you."  
  
"Pii pika pii?" The yellow mouse inquired as it watched Brock pace around the room. "Brock sit down" Ash demanded, "Its not that big a deal!" "I can't believe I left my anger get out of control like that," exclaimed the older boy as he sat down. "Now, who knows what Marissa thinks? She may think I am a possessive violent jerk" "calm down Brock," ash pleaded, "she might be flattered that you would defend her." "I don't even know why I did it" Brock said "she is just such a nice girl, I can't stand the thought of people hurting her, she seems to be in so much pain already, I think I might actually like her" Brock said. "Big deal, I like her to." Ash replied densely. Brock sweat dropped, "no, I mean I think I REALLY, like her" Ash just stared at Brock with that dense look we all love. "I mean the way you like Misty" Brock explained "oh" ash said as it suddenly dawned on him, in the next second he turned red "Hey, I don't like misty" he protested.  
  
"Just ask him!" Misty urged as they made their way through the forest. "I can't ask him! What would I say?" "Just ask him, it will come to you." Misty insisted. "I know, you tell Ash you like him, then I'll ask Brock why he did it" Marissa bargained. "Get your ass up there and ask him!" Misty insisted giving her a push. "Ok ok ok"  
  
Marissa caught up with Brock and Ash. "Uh, hi Brock." She cringe internally, 'great opening line Marissa! She thought to herself. "Hi Marissa" Brock replied then flashed Ash a look that indicated it was time to get lost. "Uhhhh, hey was that a pokemon?" Ash asked wandering off towards the woods. "I don't see a pokemon." Misty said. "I didn't really see one." Ash whispered. "Oh, I see" misty replied looking at Brock and Marissa. "Uhh, Brock," Marissa began, "I uhh, I wanted to say thanks." "For what?" "For kicking Gary's candy ass." "Your welcome." "Why did you do it?" she asked. "Uhh, well, I never really like Gary in the first place," came the reply "You gave me the perfect excuse" Geezzz Brock, why didn't you just tell her!? He asked himself. He stole a quick glance at her, 'Come on Brock' he thought Just say it; just tell her how you feel! "Well" she said, "Glad to help" she forced a smile. "I think I'll go see what's keeping Ash and Misty, make sure those two don't get into any trouble" she gave him an unseen wink and a little smile. "Yeah," he smiled "Don't wanna leave those to alone for to long."  
  
"Soooooooo?" Ash asked catching up with Brock. "I couldn't tell her." Brock replied with a frown. "Brock, she isn't going to know if you don't tell her!" Ash said. "Neither will Misty if you don't tell her" Brock smirked. "For the thousandth time, I don't like misty!" ash replied in exasperation. "Why do you think that?" "I can tell." Brock answered. "Why do you two keep denying it when every one knows?" asked Brock. "I don't know" ash sighed. "So you admit it then!" "I didn't say that!"  
  
"So what happened?" Misty asked once Ash was out of earshot. "He gave me this lame excuse." Marissa replied. "He said he always wanted to beat up Gary and that I gave him the perfect excuse." "Oh, I'm sure everyone will buy that!" misty rolled her eyes. "Why can't a guy just admit when he likes a girl?" "I don't know" Marissa replied, "We just might have to be the ones to spill first." "I mean we give them all these hints and they still remain clueless! I'm tempted to just tackle him and lay a lip lock on him! Hmmmm, ya think THAT would get the point across?!?" Marissa asked as she pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose "Who knows! Boys are so dense at times!" Misty complained.  
  
Misty wrapped her arms around her noticing a chill. "Is it just me or is it awful cool?" "Hmmm, it is kinda cool for this time of the year." Marissa agreed. The group stopped to rest and Ash noticed Misty had her arms wrapped around her. "What wrong mist?" he asked "Nothing, its just a little chilly" she replied. Ash slipped his vest off and handed it to misty "here put this on, it might help" Misty blushed slightly, "thanks Ash." "Don't mention it." He also was blushing a bit. "When we get to town I think I'll get some sweaters. I don't understand it's suppose to be summer!" Misty complained. "Its probably just a cold front." "I hope so." Marissa replied over hearing, all of a sudden she had an uneasy feeling, and that usually meant trouble.  
  
"Togi togi togi?" Asked the little egg. "I'm ok togapie, its just a little cold." she placed her baby egg in her pack back, "Stay in here, it will keep you warm." She said reassuringly. "Hey Misty, are you sure you're ok?" Marissa asked. "I'm fine, don't worry." Misty replied the weather will probably be back to normal tomorrow.  
  
It wasn't, the next day was as cold as the day before. The boys were wearing jeans and vests and Marissa her jeans and denim jacket so they didn't feel the cold as bad. Misty felt it though; she was in those barely there shorts and tank top she always wears. Again Ash let offered to let her wear his vest. Marissa nudged Brock with her elbow and nodded towards the two young lovebirds. Brock smiled "I know" "They look so cute together!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
Around noon thunder flashed across the sky and rain started pouring down. Marissa Shrieked and Grabbed Brocks arm. "You Ok?" he asked. "Uhh yeah, I'm ok" she calmly replied regaining her composure. Another crack of thunder sounded from the heavens, Marissa again responded by grabbing Brock. This time Brock noticed her trembling. "Its Ok" Brock said softy. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, "its just a little thunder." "I hate thunder!" she cried. "Lets get out of here!"  
  
"Pika pii" yelled pikachu. "Flareeeon." Sweetie added. Ash walked over to the two pokemon. "They found a cave we can stay in for shelter," Ash yelled to the others. In the back of the cave Brock found some firewood left behind by a previous camper. "We can start a fire with this" he replied setting the wood in the center of the cave. Marissa stopped crying long enough to turn to flareon, "sweetie, you know what to do." She smiled at her pokemon. Brock sat beside her so he could comfort her through the storm. Ash sat beside Misty and made a bold move, by taking her hand in his. 


	3. chapter 3

Ash's eyes fluttered open. He looked around at the walls of the cave, then down at misty. She had fallen asleep beside him, still holding his hand. He sat up to look around. On the other side of the cave he saw Brock and Marissa. Brock still had his arms wrapped protectively around Marissa, who was lying with her head on his chest.  
  
Ash sighed and swept Misty's bangs to the side. He noticed she seemed very warm, warmer than he thought she should be. He looked over at Brock and Marissa. Marissa was awake now. She looked up at Brock and then placed her head on his chest again, pretending to be asleep. "Nice try " Brock said, "but I have been awake for several minutes" Marissa smiled and turned bright red.  
  
"Nice to see you guys are wake." ash called to them. Brock and Marissa sat up. "awwww Ash" Marissa grumbled, "go back to sleep!" "No way!" Ash grinned, "Some one has to keep you two out of trouble" Marissa pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose then flop over on to her back. "Well as long as you're awake ya might as well get some wood," said Brock. "Ok" ash replied.  
  
With in no time there was a fire burning and Brock was fixing breakfast. "Ash, wake misty up, its almost done" the older boy instructed. Ash shook misty a bit. "Wake up Misty" Misty opened her eyes "morning already?" she groaned. "Yup" Misty sat up and started coughing a little. "Are you ok?" Ash asked a bit worried. "I'm fine" Misty answered then coughed again. Marissa bit her lip, looking worried. "Perhaps we should head back to town and wait till your better." "I said I'm OK!" Misty snapped, "Look, I have a bad feeling" she explained wishing she had said something sooner. Marissa Knew if they started back now they could get to town before misty got to bad, but she also knew how stubborn Misty was. There was no choice, she just hoped they reached the next town soon, or that misty's condition didn't get as bad as she felt it would.  
  
The day dragged by very slowly. Misty seemed to be getting sicker and sicker. Also the worse she felt the worse her attitude became. Then Ash made a big mistake, he uttered the five worse you never say when you are down "Things can't get any worse!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" Again two losers with bad styles step forth from the shadows! "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people with in our nation!" "To denounce th.." misty had another coughing attack. This time she coughed so hard she almost fell over. Ash grabbed her and held her against him. "The twerpette looks really sick." Jessie Muttered to James.  
  
"Look" Marissa faced team Rocket, "we really don't have time to fool around right now we have to get to the next town before Misty gets really sick!" she pleaded. "Would ya take a rain check on this butt whoopin?" "Jessie" James turned to his partner, "I wouldn't feel right fighting against those kids with one of them in such bad shape! Can we capture Pikachu another time!? PLEASE?!" Jessie sighed, "I guess you have a point there." "Wait" Meowth interrupted, "this is the perfect chance to grab Pikachu, they can't take care of the girl and protect pikachu at the same time." Jessie thought it over for a moment. "I'm with James on this one" Jessie turned to the kids. "We are letting you off easy this time, we'll capture Pikachu later, just get that kid to a hospital!" "OH THANK YOU!" Marissa hollered, "I just knew there were good people under those masks of yours! Thank you!" "Yeah yeah yeah," Jessie muttered, "Just get out of here before we change our minds!"  
  
By the time they settled down for the night misty could barely move. "How far is it to the closest town?" Ash asked "Its about the same distance going either way." Marissa responded looking at the map. After Misty fell asleep Marissa turned to the guys. "I'm scared. I don't know if she can make it to town! I should have said something earlier!" She started crying. "Don't cry" Brock said, "there was no way you could have known this would happen." He whispered as he pulled her close. She pushed away. "But I DID know something would happen!" "What?" the two boys asked in surprise. She wiped the tears from her cheek with her sleeve. "I can usually tell something bad is going to happen a day or two in advance. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what would happen." She looked up at Brock "or what you would think of me if you knew." She looked away. She turned her back to the two boys and removed her sunglasses just long enough to wipe her eyes.  
  
Brock looked at Misty. "Some one should go on ahead to get help." Brock said, "I'll go." Ash said, "No, you need to stay here with Misty. She needs you." Brock replied. "I guess I'll g…" "Brock," Marissa interrupted "you told me you use to take care of your brothers and sister when they were sick. My idea of nursing a sick kid is finding the pink stuff. Besides I have a better since of direction. Let me go!" "Are you sure about this?" Brock asked. She nodded, "Besides," she said, "I should have said something, I have to make things right." Pikachu up on Ashes lap "pika pika chu pikachu!" "You want to go with her pikachu?!" "Pika" the rodent nodded. "Pikachu wants to go with you to make sure nothing slows you down" Ash told Marissa. She looked at the rodent "ok" she said. "Well, I suggest we all get some sleep" Brock suggested. He turned to Marissa "I'll pack some food for you to take in the morning." "Ok"  
  
Marissa awoke the next morning and looked for Brock, he was just packing the last of the supplies. "Ok, I figure it should take me two days to get there, the road is wide enough thy can send an emergency vehicle so it should be less than three days to get help back here." She stated. Brock nodded handing her the pack. "Thanks" she said. Then she went over and hugged a sleeping Misty, "You hold on! We still have a lot of shopping to do together!" she said. "Togi?" the egg inquired. "Its ok little one." She patted him on the head, "I'm gonna get help for your mama." "Here" Ash handed her a red bottle, "Its pikachu's favorite. She nodded. "Come on Sweetie, Pikachu." She called. She jogged off over the hill towards town.  
  
Ash sat by Misty's side holding her hand. "You hold on misty," Ash pleaded, "I still need to tell you I love you!" His eyes teared up. For two and a half days he stayed by her side. He held her hand and talked to her, applied cold wash clothes and gave her water when she woke up for a few minutes. Brock watched the way Ash cared for her, it was enough to reduce even the toughest man to tears.  
  
For two and a half days Togapie was beside him self. He didn't know quite what to do. His best friend (big brother?) was gone and his mother sick. He sat on Ash's lap staring at his mama. He just wanted her to wake up and be better.  
  
Just before noon two and a half agonizing days later they heard two vehicles approach, an ambulance for Misty and a minivan to take the rest of them back to the hospital. Before the van even came to a full stop Misty bolted to her friends, Sweetie and Pikachu right on her heels! "How is she?" she asked before any one could say anything. "I'm not sure." Ash answered tears forming in his eyes. "Pika Pii!" Pikachu yelled jumping up on Ash. "Haha I missed you to Pikachu!" "Togi togi preeeeeeee!" togapie yelled, over joyed at pikachu's return. "Pika pi" Pikachu jumped down to embracing togapie.  
  
Ash, Marissa, and Brock watched the paramedics set to work. Ash nearly cried when they put her in the back of that ambulance. The Paramedic looked at the kids, there is room for one of you to ride to the hospital with her back here he said. Ash Picked up Togapie and climbed in the back. Brock and Marissa watched as they drove off then packed up the camp and got in the minivan.  
  
The paramedic nearly cried himself as he watched ash stroke the girl's hair while he held her hand. He couldn't recall ever meeting a young man that was quite as sensitive. And of course it didn't help to watch the poor baby pokemon trying to rouse his mommy. "How is she?" Ashes voice broke the silence. "I think she'll be OK. We just need to get her to the hospital to be sure."  
  
Ash sat in the hospital holding Misty's hand. Brock and Marissa were at the hotel. Ash however wasn't even sure which hotel; he hadn't left Misty's side since they arrived two days ago.  
  
Misty's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the forest, she had been real sick. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a lone figure sitting in a chair beside her bed. Her vision cleared and she saw it was Ash, his chin was against his chest and his eyes were closed. 'How long has he been here?' She wondered.  
  
Just then the doctor walked into the room. He looked over at the young man, smiled and shook his head. Then walked over to the bed. "So your awake" she stated. Misty nodded, "where am I?" "Crater Town Community hospital, your friends had you brought here. You have been very sick." Misty looked over at the young trainer beside her bed, "How long has he been here?" she asked. The doctor looked at Ash then looked at her, "He hasn't left you side in four days!" The doctor told her, "He has been very worried about you!" Misty stared at Ash in disbelief, and then blinked back the tears.  
  
"Well, I think your tests can wait a while." The doctor stated. He walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him. Ash opened his eyes then jumped to his feet. "How is she?" he asked worried. "Why don't you ask her your self?" The doctor pointed over at the redhead. He then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Misty?" Ash asked forcing back the tears. The red headed little girl nodded. "How are you?" "I guess I'll live," she said. Ash then threw his arms around Misty and the two wept on each other's shoulders. 


	4. chapter 4

Ash pulled away from Misty and looked in to her blue green eyes. "Misty," he leaned forward, "I was so afraid, I thought I had lost you." Their faces were only inches apart, "I have to tell you something, I…" Just at that moment the nurse walked in. Noticing Ash and Misty she shook a chubby finger at the two. "Tsk tsk tsk, no kissy kissy till the little girl is better. You don't need to get sick to!" Ash and Misty both turned beet red. "We weren't kissing!" they yelled in unison. The nurse looked at the two preteens and shook her head. "You two can't fool old Bertha." She said chuckling "You two behave now." She left the room.  
  
Ash and Misty sat in uneasy silence for several minutes. Finally Misty decided to break the silence. "Where are Brock and Marissa?" She asked. "They got rooms at some hotel" Ash replied. "They were here to see you a while ago but left about an hour ago" "What about togepie?" she asked noticing the eggs absence. "Marissa and Pikachu are watching after him." Ash told her.  
  
Ash stayed by her side as she drifted back to sleep. Ash stroked her hair and stared at her. For the first time her realized how much she had changed in the two short years he had known her. Instead of the scrawny tomboyish brat he had first stolen a bike from he was looking at a redheaded angel. He Ran his hand through her red hair. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on her delicate cheek. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"We're Baacckkkk." Marissa's voice rang out as she and Brock waltzed in. "How is she?" "You just missed her." was Ashes answer. "huh?" he looked at Brock and Marissa, "She was awake earlier but she went back to sleep just a few minutes ago." "Oh darn! And we brought her a get well present to!" Marissa pouted. Brock laughed and placed the package on the table beside Misty's bed. "Togi togi" the little egg called out to its mama. "You want your mommy?" Marissa cooed as she placed the baby beside misty. Brock and Marissa Sat down and asked Ash what had happened.  
  
"well," Ash said, "she asked about you guys and Togepie. That's about it." "Did you kiss her?" Marissa teased Ash turned red "No!" "Did you try?" Ash turned even redder than before "n-n-no" he stammered. "Oh My God you DID!" Marissa replied. "N-N-No I didn't" the embarrassed boy managed. "Yes you did so, I can tell when people are lying. Come on, what happened?" After much prodding from Marissa Ash reluctantly told his friends what happened, including how Bertha had spoiled the moment. "Awwww man! adults always ruin every thing!" Marissa griped.  
  
Just then Misty stirred. "Please don't tell her I told." Ash whispered. Marissa felt guilty about teasing him so she agreed not to. Misty stirred again and opened her eyes. "Hi guys" she looked at the two teens standing over her. Togepie attempted to throw its stubby little arms around her neck, "togi togi!" it squeaked happily. "I'm glad to see you to Togepie." Misty hugged the little pokemon. Pikachu and Sweetie, who had been sitting quietly in the corner jumped up on the bed to join Misty and Togepie. With in moments every one in the room was bunched up in a great big group hug with Misty at the center. Every one started laughing.  
  
They sat and talked for several minutes. Then Misty opened her present, "Awwwwww, How cute!" she squealed cuddling the stuffed horsea. She read the tag attached to the fin 'hug me, I sing'. She gave it a squeeze and it played an adorable little lullaby.  
  
At last the time came to leave for the night. Brock and Marissa said good night. Just then Marissa noticed the dark circles around Ash's eyes. "Ash you need some rest maybe you should come back to the hotel, I think misty will survive the night with out you." "No I'm ok." Ash said trying not to yawn. "I'll be ok Ash, You do look real tired" Misty agreed. "I said I'm Ok." Ash replied. "Ash come back to the hotel, you need to get some sleep!" Marissa ordered. Ash nearly fell off his chair as he turned to look at her. She sounded exactly like his mom! Every one stared at her. "what?" she asked confused. "You sound like my mom." Ash told her still slightly stunned. "Well, I do have four little brothers and sisters" she shrugged "I ended up babysitting…a lot."  
  
Ash, Brock, and Marissa made their way back to the hotel. All the rooms in the Hotel had two beds each so there was a bed for Ash in Brocks room. Ash showered and changed in to his pj's. He then crawled in to bed and was a sleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Ash woke up the next morning feeling much better. He looked out the window and saw it was a pretty day. He noticed every one else was gone already, including Pikachu. He got up and dressed and started for the hospital. Halfway there he noticed a little shop featuring waves and tropical fish one the sign.  
  
Misty sat in her room listening to her doctor. He was explaining the results of all the tests he ran and that she would be able to leave soon. Misty saw Ash come in out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and waved. The Doctor looked at Ash and smiled. "well, that's about it" he said, "I'll check on you later." He stated as he left the room.  
  
Ash sat one the edge of her bed. "How ya feelin'?" he asked. "I feel pretty good, the doctor says I can leave soon." Misty said. "Great" Ash grinned. "hey Misty, umm, on the way here I saw this little place, and well, it made me think of you." Ash said nervously has he handed misty a small box. Misty took the box from Ash, it hand light blue wrapping paper decorated with little seashells and a big blue bow.  
  
"oh Ash, thank you" she stared in to his big brown eyes. All of a sudden her insides turned to jelly and she felt as if she was about the drown in his eyes. Her hands trembled slightly as she unwrapped the box. Inside the box lay a delicate silver chain. On the chain was an oval glass charm with a silver lapras in the middle. "Oh Ash, you shouldn't have!" Misty choked. Ash stared in to those blue eyes, the tears caused them to shimmer like the ocean. Ash leaned forward closing his eyes, Misty responded by leaning forward her eyes also closed.  
  
"Hey Guys" Brock called entering the room. Ash stood up and misty leaned back against the pillows before Brock could se what was going on. "How you two doing?" He asked. "Fine" Misty and Ash sighed in exasperation. Marissa walked in carrying Togepie, Pikachu and Sweetie were chasing each other around her feet. "Are we interrupting something?" she asked seeing the looks on their faces. "No" Misty answered. "Here ya go.' she said handing the egg to misty.  
  
Brock handed Misty a McDonalds bag. "We thought you could use some real food." He explained. "thanks" Misty replied taking the bag. Marissa looked at the untouched tray of hospital food beside Misty's bed. "What is this anyways?" "I'm not sure I want to know." Misty said making a face. Pikachu looked at the tray, "Chu pika pika chu pikachu!" the yellow rodent declared Ash and Sweetie laughed. "What did he say?" Misty asked. "He said," Ash said between laughs "That it looks like something found growing under my bed." Every one cracked up.  
  
Every one sat around Misty's bed. Marissa and Brock sat side-by-side discreetly holding hands. Misty ate her food as she told them what the doctor said, and that she would be out before the week was up. She then showed every one the necklace Ash had given her. "Oh that is beautiful!" Marissa declared. She then leaned over and whispered to Ash "You simply have to tell Brock where you shop!"  
  
Two days later Misty was out of the hospital. They stayed in town an extra day while Misty and Marissa shopped together and talked about the boys. Marissa told Misty that she and Brock had gotten closer and she thought Brock was going to ask her to be his girl friend. "That's great." Misty responded. "Sooo," Marissa asked, "has Ash kissed you yet?" "No" Misty responded sadly, "he almost did twice but we keep getting interrupted." "Don't worry, it'll happen eventually" she assured her.  
  
Later they were all sitting around the campfire. Misty and Marissa were whispering together as they played with Togepie and flareon. Misty had let psyduck out to get some exercise and fresh air. Brock pulled out his pot to make dinner, "Hey Ash," He called over to the young man "could you go get the firewood?" "sure thing Brocko." The boy responded. "Hey Misty, How about you help him, you could get the wood twice as fast together." Marissa suggested. "sounds good to me" Ash replied. "What about psyduck?" Misty asked. "I'll watch him while you help Ash" Marissa offered then whispered "Now is your chance to be alone with him." "Ok" Misty said as she walked off with Ash.  
  
Ash glanced over at Misty as they walked side by side in the woods collecting firewood. The full moon shone down on her causing her to gleam like a silver goddess. She had left her hair down and the breeze played through the red locks causing them to dance around like flames. Ash felt his heart race, he was sure it was about to burst. Now was his chance to finally tell her. He set his little bundle of wood down and walked over to her.  
  
"Misty" he took her hand in his, "there is something I want to tell you" he said. She turned to look at him. "What is it Ash?" she asked sweetly. His knees felt weak at the sound of her voice. "Uhh, c-can we sit down?" he asked. Suddenly he felt weak and frightened, like a small, lost child. Misty sat down beside him on an old fallen log and laid her bundle of wood to the side. "Well," he began "there is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I uh, well," he looked deep in to her blue eyes and leaned forward. She closed her eyes "I love you." He said as he lips met hers.  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other. This was the moment they had waited so long for. They held each other tightly savoring the sweetness of the moment. Their soft lips were locked in a mutual declaration of love. The world its self stopped and the stars were the silent witnesses to the moment as heaven itself opened before for these two mortal lovers. Finally the need to breath over took them breaking the spell. Ash and misty looked in to each other's eyes and the tears joy fell down their cheeks like rivers of crystal. 


	5. chapter 5

Ash, Misty, Brock and Marissa entered Vermillion City around lunchtime. "Wow, I can't believe we are in Vermillion city already! We would have taken three times as long if either of the boys were leading." Misty commented. "Well, unlike certain people in the group," Marissa looked at the boys "I know how to stop and ask the occasional trainer for directions." "I guess ya got a point there." Misty replied. "Well, Maybe some people don't NEED directions!" Ash countered. Of course Misty responded and another one of those fights erupted. Brock shook his head, "Some things never change." "Pi pika pi" Pikachu agreed.  
  
As Ash and Misty fought the group made their way to the pokecenter to get their pokemon healed. After they handed their pokeballs to nurse Joy they went and got something to eat. Marissa just happened to glance at the pokemon gym as they headed toward the restaurant, "what kinda gym is that?" She asked. "That's an electric type gym" Ash replied "that's where I earned my Thunder Badge." "Ya know, I don't have any Kanto gym badges. Maybe I could earn a Thunder Badge while we are here." "LT. Surge is the leader there, he uses really strong electric pokemon" Misty warned. "Don't worry, Sweetie and I can take on anything together!" Marissa smiled down at the little fire pokemon at her feet.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty walked in to the gym the next day not noticing Marissa wasn't with them. "Hey Ash," a loud voice boomed, "What are you doing here? You already earned a Thunder Badge, you don't want a rematch do you?" A tall man with dog tags approached the three trainers. "No sir, one of my friends wants to battle you for the Thunder Badge" the boy explained. "OK," Surge boomed, "which of you two is my next victim?" "Two?" the three looked around in surprise. "Where's Marissa?" wondered Ash. "I thought she was right behind us." Misty replied. "Looks like your friend chickened out." Surge replied.  
  
Just then a young woman with black hair and shades walked in to the gym. "Hey guys, I told you guys to wait while I switch some pokemon, didn't you hear me?" "I guess not" Misty replied. "Some how I am not surprise, the way you and Ash were fighting I'd be surprised if you could hear anything!" "So who did you switch for?" Ash asked. "That's for me to know and every one else in this gym to find out" she smiled.  
  
Surge looked hard at the girl for a second. "Hey Ash, you didn't tell me your sister was fighting me." "Huh? I don't have a sister" "you mean you to aren't related?" Surge asked. "No, we just met a month ad a half ago." "You sure look alike" Surge commented. Misty looked at Marissa, she did look a little like Ash, had the same nose and similar cheeks. Misty couldn't help but wonder if she had the same eyes. After nearly two months they still hadn't seen Marissa with out her sunglasses. 'I wonder why she never takes off those shades' Misty thought to herself.  
  
"Well, are we going to stand here and talk all day or are we going to battle?" Marissa asked growing impatient. "A three on three Battle ok with you?" Surge asked. "That'll be just fine" Marissa smiled at the self assured gym leader. "Three on three Battle no time limit." the gym leader announced.  
  
After a good luck kiss from Brock Marissa took her place at one edge of the area used for battling. Surge took his place at the opposite end. "Prepare to lose baby," he taunted. "First I choose Electrabuzz!" "In that case I call snowflake!" Marissa threw a pokeball. A flash of red died down to reveal a light blue figure on the floor. "Dewgooooong." Ash Misty and Brock fell down anime style. "She even fights like Ash." Misty sighed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Marissa called over her shoulder. "Hey! What's wrong with the way I fight!?" the young boy demanded.  
  
Surge and Eledtrabuzz started rolling with laughter. "What kinda fool would use a water pokemon in an electric type gym?" Marissa smiled at Dewgong, "Use Ice Beam now!" She commanded. Electrabuzz was laughing to hard to notice, that is till he was hit. Electrabuzz stood up wearily, he hadn't bee frozen but he was weak. "Electrabuzz, use your thunder punch!" surge barked. "Dewgong, use your Aurora Beam" Marissa ordered. Thunder Punch hit home and dewgong screamed in pain, then unleash its fury in its Aurora Beam attack. Electrabuzz reeled for a second then fell backwards. "Electrabuzz is unable to battle!" a voice called over the loud speaker. "Good going Dewgong!" Marissa hugged the water/ice type then called it back in to its pokeball.  
  
"Your good, but not good enough." Surge yelled "I call Voltorb!" "I call Florida!" Marissa tossed the ball. "gloooooom" the flower replied. "Voltorb use Super Sonic" The ball use super sonic. Gloom became confuse. "Gloom Use Petal Dance!" Marissa ordered. "Voltorb use Self Destruct." The ball pokemon exploded. The smoke lifted and dust settled, revealing two fainted pokemon. "Good Job Gloom" Marissa called as she recalled her defeated pokemon.  
  
"last round, prepare to lose baby!" Surge called to his opponent "we'll see about that!" She called back. "Raichu, get in there!" Surge barked at the electric mouse. "Sweetie, show them what we're made of!" she called to her fire pokemon. "Raichu, thunderbolt!" "Sweetie, dodge it then use firespin!" The flareon leapt out of the way as the thunder bolt hit the ground where she had been standing. Then spat a flame that surrounded the Raichu almost instantly. "Raichu, Body Slam!" Raichu jump high in the air and came down hard on top of Sweetie. "Sweetie, use flame thrower then finish with quick attack!" The creature shot a flame out of it mouth, striking Raichu. Raichu was badly burned. Then the Flareon used its quick attack. Raichu squealed then fainted. "Raichu is unable to battle, Marissa wins!" the voice called out over the loud speaker.  
  
"All right we won!" Marissa jumped up and down. "we won we won we won!" she said dancing around. Flareon was just as excited as it was bouncing around like a puppy. "All right here ya go." Surge handed Marissa the Thunder Badge. She knelt in front of Sweetie, "Look, out first Kanto Badge!" she told her pokemon. Then she stood up "I better get the others healed so I can show them!" she took off for the pokecenter.  
  
Later that day they were all sitting around enjoying lunch. Brock was sitting beside Marissa and Ash was sitting across the picnic table with misty. "That was a very interesting battle" Ash said. "I got to know though, why one Earth did you start with dewgong!?" Marissa took a bite of her food then looked at dewgong. Her pokemon were out of their balls and playing nearby, they had earned it. "Well, I had heard from a lot of people about Surges Ego, so I decided I would start with a pokemon that's weak against electric. Just as I figured, he let his guard down, giving us and opportunity to strike first." "I see! Great strategy!" Ash replied. "I'll Say!" Misty agreed. 


	6. chapter 6

Ash, Brock Misty and Marissa were setting up camp for the night. After setting out the things he would need Ash announced that he would gather firewood. "I'll go with you" Misty volunteered. Marissa looked up from the map, "maybe we ought to send Pikachu with them, to keep them out of trouble" she told Brock As the two kids started off hand in hand. Misty turned to her. "I think we can gather wood without arguing!" Misty objected. "I never said I was worried about you arguing." Marissa grinned pushing her sunglasses back up on her nose. Misty gave Marissa a very angry glare, and then stormed off into the woods, dragging Ash behind her.  
  
Marissa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Kids!" "Oh yeah, look who talking," Brock teased, "really mature to antagonize a girl with a temper like a Garados!" He playfully mocked. "Antagonize? When did YOU learn to use multi-syllable words?" She asked giving him a gentle punch to the shoulder. Brock grinned at her "about the same time you learned the walk on two legs" he replied as he took her hand in his.  
  
After a while Marissa looked at the pokemon. Togepi was fast asleep. Pikachu and sweetie had their heads down pretending to be asleep, but she knew they were watching. Marissa laughed, then nodding towards the pokemon stated "I think we have an audience." "well, then lets give them a real show." Brock said as he wrapped his arms around the girl. He pulled her against his body and their lips met.  
  
"Brock and Marissa sittin' in a tree," they turned to see Ash and Misty right behind them "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ash finished. "We brought wood for a fire," Misty said turning to Marissa "but it looks like you were about to start a fire of your own. We can't leave you two alone for 10 minutes can we?" "Look who's talkin' miss-drag-her-boyfriend-off-into-a- secluded forest!"  
  
After they ate their dinner the teasing ceased. Four tired friends sat around the warm fire. Ash sat closest to the fire poking at it with a stick. Misty sat near ash humming to the sleeping egg in her arms. Brock sat leaning against a tree with Marissa leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Awwww, would you look at that." A sarcastic and all to familiar voice called out from the woods. "kissy kissy" a second one taunted. Misty looked at Ash, and then shrugged "Yeah so? Ya wanna make some thing of it?!" Both teens gaped at the two "Your not going to deny it?" James asked in surprise. "No we're not." Ash answered. With that Team Rocket proceeded to say their motto.  
  
Blahblahblahbla.  
  
Blahblahblahblah.  
  
(you know the rest)  
  
"Now give us Pikachu!" Jesse demanded. "What's the point of this?" Marissa asked. "Every time you try to steal pikachu and every single time you lose! Why do you keep trying?" "Because team Rocket never gives up!" James boasted. "And because losing is what team Rocket does best." Meowth added. "Shut UP Meowth!" Jesse brought a fist down on top the creature's head.  
  
Marissa and Ash stood up. Marissa ordered Sweetie to use Flame Thrower and Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Shock. Both pokemon used their attacks and they combined in mid air. It looked quite impressive. Jesse and James held one another in fear. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting of aggaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnn" ping.  
  
The four friends got up the next morning and packed. Brock took out the map. "Hey, there is a town not far from here." Brock told the group, "We should be there by lunch time if we get moving now." "Ok, thanx Brock, I'll handle it from here." Marissa stated, she then grabbed the map before Brock could get them lost.  
  
They arrived in town and got rooms at the poke center. After that they went to find a place to eat. "What's that?" Misty asked noticing a bulletin on the wall of the diner as they walked in. She went over to read it and all of a sudden got all starry eyed. "Oh wow! There is going to be a ball in town for all trainers this Thursday! Balls are so romantic!" she gushed.  
  
Ash bowed to Misty and offered her his hand "will you go to the ball with me?" He asked. Misty giggled and placed her hand in his "Of course I will." Marissa tried to sneak away but Brock caught her, "What do ya say? Wanna go?" "I… I don't know," she stammered. "I really don't do formal." "awww, come on it'll be fun!" Misty and Ash urged.  
  
They all ordered their food then sat down. Marissa tried to get out of going but eventually gave in. Soon after she excused her self from the table stating that she had to call home.  
  
Later that day Misty and Marissa went to buy dresses, chattering the whole time naturally. After they bought their dresses they went and got their nails and hair done. "Ya know," Marissa said as they sat the at the nail place, "I think we ought to go with the boys when they get their tuxes." "Why is that?" Misty asked. "well, they dress their selves in the morning, and, well look at what they decide to wear!" "I guess you have a point there." Misty agreed.  
  
That evening Marissa and Brock went on a walk. "Brock, c can I ask you a question?" Marissa asked "Well, you didn't really give me a choice there," he joked "sure go ahead." "Well, this is gonna sound kinda dumb. W what eye color do you like?" She stammered. Brock stopped and looked at her "Why would you ask a question like that?" he asked. "Just curious." "Well what color are yours?" he asked. "Never mind that. Just tell me what eye color you like." She said slightly irritated.  
  
The boy again stopped, "Well," He replied after a moment of thought, "Neither, I like all eye colors. I really like blue and Brown eyes best. They both have their good qualities. Brown eyes look so soft and loving, but blue eyes look really bright and playful." He thought for another moment. "Ya know, it would be nice if people could have both blue and brown eyes some how." Marissa Stopped and stared at Brock with an unusual look on her face. One Brock couldn't quite make out but it look like a cross between shock, and disbelief.  
  
Later Brock told Misty about Marissa's unusual question. Misty sat on the park bench watching Marissa and Ash battle, not a serious battle just for fun and practice. "Well," she told Brock, "no one ever claimed she was normal." "No argument there" Brock replied, "It just struck me as odd that she would ask a question like that." "Why don't you ask her why she asked?" "I did, she didn't answer that question, just sorta beat around the bush and change the subject." Brock and Misty returned their attention to the battle when they heard pikachu scream. Pikachu then fell unconscious, burned to a crisp by sweetie's Flame Thrower. "Well weird or not she is a good trainer!" Misty remarked. 


	7. chapter 7

It was finally Thursday. Marissa and Misty were about as excited as 5 year old on Christmas morning. Neither could wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when they saw them in their dresses. Marissa had had a bad feeling, but she and Misty decided she was just nervous. Misty went in to the bathroom to put on her make up first.  
  
While Misty was in the bathroom Marissa started rummaging in her backpack for something. "Ah ha! Here it is." She held up a small pink box. "Flare flareeeon flare?" Sweetie asked. Marissa looked at sweetie for a moment them replied "I know, I know, I'll tell them someday, I just aint ready to lose what we have yet. I like having friends." She then put the small box in her make up case. "Flare flareon." "No, what if they turn on me? The only other friend I ever had did."  
  
Soon after Misty came out of the bath room, her make up as perfect as she could get it. Marissa went in and closed the door behind her. Misty walked over to Marissa's bed and sat down beside sweetie. "I can't wait till tonight! I wonder what Ash will say when he sees me in my new dress. And nurse Joy is going to watch Togepi for me, it'll be just me and Ash!"  
  
Soon Marissa to had finished applying her make up. She stepped out of the bathroom; for once she was not wearing her shades. She looked at Misty and Sweetie, Brown eyes shining. Misty stared at her for a moment, 'she really does resemble Ash!' she thought. Weird. Marissa noticed the way Misty stared at her. "W-what?" She asked nervously. "Nothing, just remember what Surge said? He was right you do look a lot like Ash!" Marissa thought about it for a moment, "well, I have heard or people meeting strangers who look identical to them, so I guess it aint that strange."  
  
Brock and Ash stood out in the lobby of the poke center waiting for the girls, both feeling very uncomfortable in their tuxedos. Ash turned to Brock "As soon as misty turns her back I'm ditching the jacket, this out fit is killing me!" "I know what you mean," Brock agreed "But this is the girls' night to shine, I think we can live through it for them."  
  
Just then the girls appeared in the doorway. Both boys' jaws hit the floor.  
  
Misty was wearing a blue floor length sequined dress that shined like the ocean. She had her hair down and had applied just a touch of pink blush to her cheeks. Pink lip-gloss adorned her smile and she finished it with shimmery blue eye shadow.  
  
Marissa was wearing a light purple gown with off-the-shoulder type sleeve. She had put her raven hair in a bun but had a few little curls hanging beside her face. As for her make up, she had purple eye shadow, light pink blush, and clear lip-gloss on.  
  
Both Ash and Brock found them selves unable to do anything but stare for several minutes. Of course the girls thought this was a riot, but managed to keep from laughing at them. They did giggle a bit however, which made the boys even weaker in the knees.  
  
And so the four love struck trainers made their way to the ball. The four gasped in wonder as they walked in, it looked like a scene from a storybook. There was a crystal chandelier. The windows were tall and gracefully arched at the top. Even the floor was made of marble. And at the far end were doors leading out to the garden where a large ice sculpture of a majestic ninetails stood.  
  
The Music played and both pairs twirled across the floor. Misty and Ash stared in to each other's eyes. Marissa and Brock gazed at each other. It seemed nothing could ruin this evening, until Marissa looked to the right and saw something that made he blood run cold, Gary was there, and he was talking to Matt.  
  
At that moment Matt happened to glance over and see her. He had that gleam in his eye; he was looking to start trouble. And there was n o doubt in her mind that Gary was still angry about their last encounter. She took a breath and braced herself. Brock noticed this and turned to see what she was looking at. Immediately he knew as well that there was going to be trouble that night.  
  
By that time Misty had noticed that they had stopped dancing. "Hey Marissa, what wrong?" she asked as she and Ash walked up beside them. Marissa didn't have time to answer. "Well well well, looky whose here!" Gary said loudly getting the attention of many near by couples.  
  
Matt and Gary walked over to the four. "We were just talkin' bout ya Marissa!" Matt said. "Yeah, Matt hear was just tellin' me about your vacation from reality!" Gary taunted. Marissa's eyes grew wide. "Please no!" she begged, her voice a cross between a whimper and a whisper. "What are you babbling about Gary!?" Ash asked, thoroughly annoyed. Matt looked at Marissa in mock surprise. "You haven't told them?" he asked tauntingly. He then looked at her companions and stated quite loudly, "Ol' Marissa hear spent some time in the crazy house!"  
  
Marissa hung her head and closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. She wished she was somewhere, anywhere, else. She felt Brock give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, what was it? Five months? Six?" Matt continued. "Even after she came home she had to be medicated!" Matted sneered.  
  
Marissa looked up at the two. Seeing the look of pain on her face sent a wave of guilt over Gary, he had no idea it would hurt her that much. Matt continued though. Describing the most humiliating time of her life in front of dozens of strangers. Marissa felt her self almost collapse as memories flooded back.  
  
Suddenly she stood up and looked Matt right in the eye. "Because of YOU!" she hissed. Matt stared in shock, she had never been able to confront him like that! "I was in that awful place because of you!" She yelled. She then turned and ran out as fast as she could. Brock and the others stared after her for a split second, then turned to Matt. "Just wait" Brock threatened, trembling with hatred, "just you wait!" He then turned to go after Marissa. Mist and Ash looked like they were about to kill Matt, "Some day you'll get what's coming to you!" Misty warned. "Yeah, what goes around comes around!" Ash added. With that they went to find Brock and Marissa.  
  
Marissa sat in the Garden crying, they hated her now, she knew it! She had been so happy to have friends and now it was over. Matt ruined everything. She wept in to her hands. Then she felt arms around her. She looked up to see Brocks concerned face. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No" she whimpered burying har face in to his chest.  
  
"I I thought you'd hate me now." She cried. "I could never hate you!" Brock replied as he stroked her hair. They say for several minutes like that. Brock held her in his arms stroking her hair and reassuring her. Then he lifted her face and wiped away her tears. Then he kissed her gently.  
  
Ash and Misty found them a few minutes later. "Are you ok?" Misty asked placing a hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I think so." Marissa forced a smile. "Do you want to tell us about it?" Ash asked. "I don't know if I can." Marissa cried. "shhhhh, shhhhhhh, Its ok. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Brock reassured her. "But we are here if you ever want to." Marissa cuddled even closer to Brock. "I tried to kill myself." She whispered. 


	8. chapter 8

Marissa slowly opened her eyes to see the sunlight coming through the windows. They were back at the Pokemon Center. Sweetie jumped up on the bed, "Flare flareon?" It asked concerned. Marissa just looked at her loyal flareon for a moment, she still hadn't woken up completely. Before long all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. The dance, Brock, Gary and Matt, the fact that Matt had exposed one of her best-kept secrets.  
  
Marissa threw her arms around the pokemon's neck. "Matt showed up last night!" She cried in to the creature's neck. "Flareon" Sweetie whispered, she knew all to well what kinda things Matt did to Marissa. "He told them I had been in the mental hospital!" "Flare flareon flare." Sweetie replied, in an attempt to comfort her master. "I know it was along time ago, But you weren't there. You can't possibly know what it was like. Or how differently everyone treated me afterwards!"  
  
After several minutes Marissa calmed down and got dressed. She then placed her sunglasses on her face and forced a smile. She looked happy, but her best friend knew the sadness she hid, and now her new friends had gotten a glimpse of that sadness.  
  
Marissa looked over at Misty, who was just beginning to awaken. She had been so kind last night. Even after learning Marissa's secret she had still been friendly. They had all been kind to her since, it was like it didn't matter to them. She scratched Sweetie behind the ear, "Do you think they would accept me if they knew my other secret?" She asked quietly.  
  
Misty sat up and looked over at them, "morning." She yawned as she stretched. "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern as she remembered the previous night. Marissa force a fake smile, "fine" she chirped. Misty didn't buy it, but decided not to say anything.  
  
Brock and Ash also sensed that she wasn't ok. Every one sat eating in silence, except Marissa. She just pushed her food around the plate with her fork. "What bothering you?" Brock asked at last. "What makes you think anything is bothering me?" Marissa asked trying to force a smile. "Are you still upset about last night?" Brock asked gently. Marissa sighed and rested her forehead against her fist. "It just brought back a lot of memories. Many I really don't want to remember." She replied sadly.  
  
"Perhaps it would help to talk about it." Misty suggested. Marissa looked at her three friends. They already knew her secret, it couldn't hurt to tell her side of the story.  
  
It happened a few years ago," she said. "I was one my way home from my grand ma's house. I had had a pretty bad week. I had been sick; I had gotten in trouble at school. I had never been a happy child in the first place, many of the kids made fun of me because I was different from them. They called me all sorts of names!" Tears came to her eyes as she told her story. Brock put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"All I wanted was to get home to play with my one friend, the only human friend I had. He had always been so kind to me, I had a crush on him since before I could remember. He use to play with me every day at school." She smiled remembering her old friend. "I was really excited because he said he had a secret to tell me, something he had wanted to tell me for a long time. I practically ran to where I was suppose to meet him. When I got there I saw a bunch of kids from school but not him."  
  
She stopped for a moment; she turned away and quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes before continuing. "Any ways, when I got there I didn't see him. Then a clod of dirt hit me from out of nowhere. I turned around and he was standing there, with another clump of dirt in his hand. He told me he had never liked me, and that every one thought I should just go die!" She broke down crying, Brock pulled her in to his chest and gently rocked back and forward while stoking her hair. "Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhh, Its ok. Its over now." He murmured.  
  
Regaining her composure she continued. "I didn't think I had any thing to live for, I had no friends. No one liked me. I felt I couldn't go on living! When I got home my brothers were at a friend's house, Mama had gone shopping, and Papa hadn't got home from work yet. The house was empty. I wrote a letter to Mama and Papa, I folded it up and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. Then I got a knife from the drawer and I took it upstairs and closed the door." She was emotionless as she described the last scene, as if she had ceased to feel in the moment she was describing. "When I woke up I was in the hospital, Mama had gotten home just as I passed out and called the ambulance. As soon as I was well enough hey sent me to the nut house for 'professional help'." She spat those last words out with a voice so icy it would freeze ones blood.  
  
"Didn't the doctors help you?" Ash asked confused by the contempt in her voice. "Doctors, it that what they were? They didn't even try to help." She replied with distain. "Well, how did you get better then?" Misty asked. "I didn't really, not while I was there. I kept my mouth shut and stayed out of trouble. I said and did exactly what I knew they wanted me to say and do. They eventually let me out."  
  
"Everything changed after that," Marissa continued "every one watched me at though they were afraid of me. The kids didn't tease me anymore, they just ignored me. I guess they were all afraid of me. I wasn't even allowed to climb trees at recess, they thought I'd jump out of them." "That's awful!" Misty replied. "Well, I probably would of at the time."  
  
"So why aren't you suicidal now?" Ash asked receiving a stern look from Misty. "Well, one day I was on my way home from school, and I noticed this dirty little ball of fluff on the road side. I went over and picked it up and it turned out to be an eevee she was still alive so I ran to the pokemon center as fast as I could. Once she started to get better nurse joy allowed me to take he home to recover, and my folks let me keep her. That was the best mistake they ever made! I started bringing home every hurt pidgey or rattata I came across. I had to let most of them go but I had a pretty good team by the time I started my journey!"  
  
After breakfast the three continued on their way, hoping to make pallet town by the end of the week. Ash led the way as he lived in pallet town, so though they hoped to get to town within a week they felt it might take a week and a half. Pikachu and Sweetie chased each other around their trainers' feet while Togepi rode on Pikachu's back. Marissa was amazed, as much as they now knew about her they way they treated her hadn't changed a bit. She decided then and there she would some day tell them her biggest secret. 


	9. chapter 9

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Marissa made their way through the forest, as they walked they came across a waterfall. "Oh that's beautiful!" Marissa stated gazing at the waterfall. "We seen it," Misty replied, smiling at Ash." "Yeah, this is where me and Misty met." Ash added.  
  
"How did you guys meet anyhow?" So Misty proceeded to tell the story of how she met Ash, eliciting great laughter from her audience. "I guess he really is a 'catch'!" Marissa teased. "Yeah, I guess he is." Misty agreed laughing.  
  
"Well, it's getting to dark to continue." Brock commented "We should set camp for tonight, we'll get to Pallet sometime tomorrow." "We will? How close are we?" Marissa asked. "Well, if we leave by 9:00 tomorrow morning we should get there around 3" Ash said. "I can't believe where finally so close!" "Yeah, and Ash only got us lost for two days." Misty replied "pika" Pikachu agreed.  
  
The next morning the four got started bright and early. Around 2:30 they reached the top of a hill and looked down on the dwellings below. "Is, is that Pallet town?" Marissa asked with a mixture of puzzlement and disbelief in her voice. "Sure is, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Well, I expected it to be a bit…. a bit…. bigger." "Nope, its probably the smallest town in Kanto."  
  
"Ok," Ash stated, "first we'll go, say hi to my mom, then professor Oak. After that I'll show you around town. That should take about 10 minutes all together." So the four started down the hill towards Ash's house. Ash's mother, Delia, was out in the garden. "Pika pika!" Pikachu greeted as they approached. "Why hello Pikachu" she cooed, then looked up at her son "Hi honey, welcome home." She then caught site of the newest member of the group, "whose your new friend?" she asked staring at Marissa. "I'm Marissa" the young lady replied returning her gaze, both thinking the same thing 'why does she seem so familiar?'.  
  
"You look awful familiar, perhaps I know your mother. What's her name?" "Your guess is as good as mine." Marissa said dismissively. "What do you mean?" "I have no idea who my mother is," she replied "I was adopted as a baby." "Oh, I'm sorry." Delia said, she looked at her a moment longer as if in deep thought. "Well, have you four had any lunch yet?" she asked the group. "Come to think of it we didn't stop for lunch." Brock realized, Ash's stomach confirmed what Brock had told her. "Well, come on in, I'll fix a little something to eat." Delia replied.  
  
After lunch the group headed over to Professor Oaks lab. After the necessary introductions were made Oak allowed them to look around. As they turned a corner they all stopped dead in their tracks, about 10 feet in front of them was Gary. Gary looked at the group. "I didn't expect to see you here." He commented walking towards them. Brock quickly stepped between him and Marissa. "Hey I got something to say to her and it don't concern you!" Gary protested. "You said enough last ti…" "What do you want?" Marissa asked coldly, stepping out from behind Brock and crossing her arms. "I just wanted to say, me and Matt went a little to far last time we met. I wouldn't have said nuthin' if I had known it was that big a deal." He replied. "Is that your way of saying 'sorry'?" "Yeah, I guess so." There was a long pause. "Apology accepted" Marissa declared. "Ok, smell ya later." He replied as he walked away.  
  
"Flare flareon flare?" Sweetie asked in shock "Pi pika pi!" Pikachu replied, also in a state of disbelief. Togepi just giggled, oblivious to what had happened. The humans just stared at the door Gary left through. "Did that just happen?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it did," replied Misty. I didn't ever expect him to apologize." Marissa stated. After a moment the group continued to look around.  
  
Marissa then decided to switch her pokemon team. After she switched the team around she walked over to Sweetie. "Guess who's joining us girl." She said. "Flare?" the pokemon asked. Marissa threw the pokeball, "Come on out Flame." In a flash of red light a beautiful Ninetails materialized. Sweetie and Flame rubbed heads in greeting. "Pika pika chuuuu." Pikachu muttered angrily. "Awwwwww, some ones jealous!" Misty cooed at Pikachu. "Pi pika pi!" Pikachu said, denying his jealousy. Every one laughed, it was just too cute! "Don't worry Pikachu, their practically brother and sister, nothing between those two." Marissa assured. She then introduced Flame to the group.  
  
"So Marissa, where are you from?" Ms. Ketchum asked as they where all eating dinner. "I'm from Crystal City." Ms. Ketchum looked at Marissa for a moment, then down at her plate. "Is there something wrong?" Misty asked. "No, nothing I was just thinking about some people I use to know, they were from crystal city to. I hear it's a beautiful place." "Yeah, and it's a lot bigger than this place. I'm glad I was adopted now, I'd go nuts in a town like this!" "What do you mean?" Ms. Ketchum asked staring at Marissa, "OH, my folks told me I was born in Pallet Town. Had my real mom kept me I would have had to grow up here, and it's nice but I'm too much of a city girl. I woulda been soooooo bored!" Both Ms. Ketchum and Marissa stared at one another for a long moment, and then continued eating.  
  
After a few minutes Ash decided to break the silence. "Hey Marissa, can I ask you a question?" "Sure Ash, what is it?" "Why do you always where those sun glasses?" Every one stopped eating and looked at Marissa, waiting for the answer. Pikachu and Sweetie had been carrying on their own conversation in the corner, but even they stopped to hear her answer. Even with the sunglasses on Marissa looked like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Errr, I, my um I am photosensitive! My eyes are very sensitive to light. I have to wear the glasses to protect them!" "But you weren't wearing any sunglasses at the ball." Misty reminded her. "Oh that, well, those lights were dim, and I was only exposed to normal light for a few minutes, not long enough to hurt me!" Marissa explained quickly, to quickly. "Flare!" Sweetie yelled from the corner, "Flare flare flareon flare!" Marissa turned and glared at the fire pokemon! "Not another word!" she hissed at the creature. "Flare!" It hissed back. Marissa pointed at the door, "go wait for me upstairs." She demanded, Sweetie went out the door. Marissa turned to her host, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie and I have to discuss something. May I be excused?" "Of course." Ms. Ketchum replied.  
  
Every one stared as Marissa went to continue her discussion with Sweetie. "What was that all about?" Brock wondered out loud. "Who knows" Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu called from the floor. "Pi pika pika chu chu Pikachu! Pi pi kachu pi!" "What did he say dear?" Ms Ketchum asked her son. "He said Sweetie called Marissa a liar, and that she said she only wore those glasses so she wouldn't have to wear contacts all the time." 


	10. chapter 10

Marissa walked in to the room she and Misty would be sharing, Sweetie was already there, waiting for her. "I can't believe you said that!" She nearly yelled at the pokemon. "You know Ash can understand Pikachu! What if he tells Ash what you said!? They could figure out my secret!" Sweetie stood up and looked her straight in the face, "Flare flareon flare eoon flare!" She barked. "I told you, I'll tell them when I am ready!" Marissa shot back! "Don't you realize what will happen once they know?! They'll think I am a freak! They'll turn on me, just like Matt did!" Marissa cried. She sat down, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her forehead on her knees as she sobbed. Sweetie walked over to her and rubbed her head against Marissa's leg "flare flareon." She said softly. "I know," Marissa, replied, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But please don't tell, not yet. I will tell them soon, I promise." She said hugging her loyal pokemon. A few minutes later Misty and Brock came up stairs for bed. Ash would be up in a few minutes they said. Misty and Brock then said their Good nights and went to bed. Marissa decided to go get a glass of water before turning in fore the night. As she approached the bottom of the stairs she could her Ms. Ketchum and Ash talking. "Ash," Ms. Ketchum started, "I'd like to talk to you about that girl with your group, Marissa." Marissa froze on the bottom step, listening to what was being said. "What about her?" She heard Ash ask. "You said she took her glasses off one time, did you happen to see what color her eyes were?" She asked. "Brown." He replied "could she have been wearing contacts?" She asked. "Well, Pikachu says Sweetie said something about contacts. Why?" There was a long pause, Marissa was afraid they would hear her heart beating. "Ash," she heard Ms. Ketchums voice crack, "You have an older sister!" she said fighting to keep from crying. Marissa caught her breath. She placed a hand on the wall to steady her self, she thought she was about to faint! "So what does that have to do with Marissa?" Ash asked, not putting it all together right away. Ms. Ketchum took a moment to compose her self again before answering. "Your older sister, half sister, was different from other children. She didn't look like other kids." Marissa turned and hurried back up the stairs, she couldn't listen to this any more! Misty and Ash sat at the table eating breakfast the next morning. Pikachu and Flame were sitting in the corner gossiping about their human counter parts. Sweetie sat in the Kitchen floor giving Ms. Ketchum and Brock sad looks, in the hopes that they would feel guilty and give her a waffle. Ms. Ketchum stopped and turned to the creature, "I'm a mother, sad faces don't work on me any more." She told Sweetie. Sweetie then whimpered and sat up on her hind legs, looking even more pathetic. "Okay, okay," Ms. Ketchum gave in, "here." She said putting a waffle on a plate on the floor for sweetie. "Flare!" Sweetie squealed, She then jumped up and started licking Ms. Ketchums face, almost knocking her over in the process. The room exploded with laughter. Brock noticed one person was missing from the room. "Where is Marissa?" He asked Misty. "She didn't get up this morning." Misty said, "I hope she is ok." "What do you mean?" Ms. Ketchum asked. "She was upset last night. She went down stairs to get a glass of water and when she came back she was crying! She wouldn't even tell me what was wrong." Misty said in a worried tone. Ash and Ms. Ketchum exchanged worried glances, had she heard them? "Maybe I should go check on her." Brock said taking off his apron. "No need to." An icy voiced replied from the doorway.  
  
Every on turned to the voice. Marissa stood in the doorway glaring at her mother. Tears rolled from under her shades and down her cheeks like rain from a black storm cloud. Ms. Ketchum felt her heart jump up into her throat. "Marissa." She started. "I know everything!" Marissa choked. "I know who you are, Mother!" Brock and Misty both stared in shock! Brock looked at Ms. Ketchum, then back at Marissa. Had he heard right?! Marissa took off her shade and flung them across the floor then glared at her mother. Both eyes burned holes in her mother's soul, one blue, the other brown. "You gave me away!" She yelled, "Just because I was different, you threw me away like a piece of garbage!" "No," Ms. Ketchum cried "you've got it all wrong!" "Shut up!" Marissa screamed, "I hate you! You thought I wasn't worth keeping, worth loving, just because I didn't look like other kids! Well I am sorry I wasn't born with two brown eyes like a normal little girl! I am sorry I had to be born a freak, and I am sorry I was born to someone as shallow as you!" She yelled "Your wrong!" Ms. Ketchum cried. "I wanted to keep you, I loved you! I wanted to keep you but I was too young to take care of a baby! I just wasn't ready! You've got to believe me!" She sobbed. Marissa glared again, she knew her mother hated her because she was different, she had always known that! "Liar! You liar!" She screamed! "I hate you!" Marissa turned and bolted out the door. Ms. Ketchum sank down to the floor and cried in to her hands. Her daughter hated her now. Every one stood stunned, not knowing what to do. Brock looked at Ash's mother, sitting on the floor. He could see she truly loved Marissa. "Its o.k. Ms. Ketchum," he said, placing a hand on her back. "She is just upset right now." He then got up to go find Marissa, leaving Ash and Misty to comfort Ash's mother. Marissa ran out to the edge of the woods then threw herself to the ground! She sobbed in to her arms. She didn't know what to do. She felt confused and lost. Now her friends knew her secret, they knew what a freak she was. She knew they would hate her now. "Marissa," she heard a familiar voice say. She stood up and turned away from the voice. "Go away Brock, just leave me alone." Brock walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch, "Just leave me alone!" she snapped. "I don't want our pity!" "Marissa, would you just calm down? Just listen to me." "What could you have to say to a freak like me she asked?" Brock grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Your not a freak!" He said firmly! "Don't ever say that again!" She looked up in to his face. Their eyes met for a long moment then she broke down crying. She placed her face in her hands. "I thought you'd hate me now." She sobbed. "I thought you'd think I was a freak like everyone else!" Brock pulled her in to his arms. "I could never think that." He stated as he held her. They heard a twig snap nearby. They both looked up to see Ash, Misty , and Ms. Ketchum. She looked at Misty and Ash. "Don't you guys hate me now?" She asked, puzzled. "Of course not!" Misty replied, "your our friend, we don't care how you look, you'll always be our friend. Your appearance doesn't change who you are! Besides that, I think you look really cool!" Marissa smiled at them. "Thanks you guys." She replied. "And besides that," Ash said, "You're my sister now, the only sister I have." He smiled, and then hugged her.  
  
Marissa's gaze turned to Ms. Ketchum, who was standing a couple of feet behind Ash and Misty. She stepped towards her and looked in to her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her mother! The one person she had always wanted to know. She slowly reached out and touched Ms. Ketchum's arm, not sure what else to do. She then threw her arms around her and sobbed in to her chest. "I am so sorry!" Ms. Ketchum cried hugging the daughter she hadn't seen for so long. "I know." Marissa said, she then looked in to Ms. Ketchum's face, "I know Mama." 


End file.
